


If I had one wish love would feel like this

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: The thing is, most of the time, Sam loves nothing more than to have a wet, willing Omega under him.  Someone who is made to take his knot and milk it dry.  He fucking lives for it.  But every now and then he needs this too.  Needs to feel the burning ache as Dean forces his way inside and then fills Sam up with his seed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: alpha!Sam has pain kink and loves when his alpha brother knotting him( top!dean only ), please?
> 
> I tried not to make this too similar to the other one. But I might have failed. Either way, I hope it's enjoyable.

_I don't, don't care if it's not right_  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me 

\- Forbidden Love by Madonna

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam grates out as Dean’s hold on the back of his neck tightens, forcing his upper body farther into the bed. But his hips keep thrusting, pushing Sam’s ass higher in the air, making him take his Alpha cock even deeper. And the knot is already catching at his rim, causing little jolts of pain to shoot through his body. But his wires get crossed somewhere along the line and it ends up feeling like perfection skittering up and down his spine.

Sam’s own knot pulses between his thighs where it hangs untouched. It bounces up and down with every one of Dean’s powerful thrusts, and the bit of friction from the motion is all the attention Sam’s cock gets. But that’s okay, because the throbbing in his ass as Dean forces him open wider than he was ever meant to stretch is more than enough for now.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean encourages, growling as he rams his cock forward again, grinding it into Sam’s ass, threatening to split Sam wide on his knot. “Take it, baby. Come on. Take my fucking knot. Know you want it.”

And Christ but Sam does. He’s aching for the white hot pleasure/pain of Dean prying him open and shoving it inside. He shivers at the thought of the delicious zip of adrenaline that will course through him when it pops painfully into his hole. 

“Yeah, Dean. Like that. Want it so bad. Please let me have it,” Sam begs, voice cracking around a sob at how good it feels having Dean over him like this.

The thing is, most of the time, Sam loves nothing more than to have a wet, willing Omega under him. Someone who is made to take his knot and milk it dry. He fucking lives for it. But every now and then he needs this too. Needs to feel the burning ache as Dean forces his way inside and then fills Sam up with his seed. And fuck if Dean doesn’t love to give Sam just what he needs.

“Almost there, Sammy,” Dean groans as the knot pushes halfway in, stretching Sam painfully before it slides back out, his body trying to reject it even as Sam spreads his legs wider and presses back, presenting better than most Omegas he’s fucked. The sting that resonates from his ass to travel up his back and down his thighs as Dean rocks back and forth, teasing Sam with the knot they both want him to have, is so delicious that Sam whines and buries his face in the bedding. He bites down to keep from screaming.

“Open up for me, Sammy. Fuck, come on. Take this fucking knot. Open that tight little hole up for me, baby. Does it hurt? Tell me, Sam, how does it feel?” Dean presses in again, pausing when his knot is holding Sam wide open, but not forcing it the rest of the way in. He’s waiting for Sam to beg again. And Sam knows what he wants to hear.

It’s weird really, because Dean would never actually want to hurt Sam. Not in any lasting or damaging way. But like this, one of his favorite things is to know Sam is at the edge of what he can handle, that his ass is burning from the foreign pressure. Sometimes he even wants Sam’s tears. And Sam wants to give them to him.

Turning his head to the side, so Dean can see his face and how red it is, the water welling up in his eyes, Sam whimpers and nods. “It hurts, Dean. Burns so good. Feel like you’re ripping me open. Want it deeper, Dean. Please? Please let me have all of it. Fill me up.”

“Fuck yeah, baby boy,” Dean says, body shuddering as he seesaws in and out in tiny increments, threatening but not going all the way just yet. “Pump you full like a little Omega bitch. That what you want? Want to be my bitch, baby?”

“Yes,” Sam says urgently, raw and wrecked as he reaches back to pry his own cheeks open, holding himself wide for Dean to demolish his ass with his gorgeous, full knot. “ _Please_.”

The desperate plea has barely passed through his lips when Dean drives forward, grunting as his knot slips into Sam’s waiting warmth. The white hot pain from the intrusion zings up Sam’s spine and he has to bite down on the comforter to keep from scurrying away. For several seconds he can’t breathe and his skin feels like it’s on fire. It’s all he can do not to jerk away, to lash out in violence even, at the bone deep feeling of _wrongwrongwrong_. 

Except there’s also a blissful undercurrent of _sofuckingperfect_. And so he holds still, simultaneously enjoys and loathes the burning ache spreading through his body as Dean keeps him in place with one hand still gripping the back of his neck while the other digs fingerprint shaped bruises into his hip.

After several long moments of silence, Dean asks softly, “Okay, Sammy?”

Sam nods but can’t seem to find the oxygen required to fill his lungs enough to answer verbally. Dean shifts, groaning when Sam’s channel ripples in an attempt to expel him. But Dean’s having none of it. He stays pressed firmly against Sam’s ass as his first mini orgasm wracks his body.

When he finally gets himself under control again, at least for a few minutes until the next wave hits him, Dean asks again, “You sure? I can pull out if it’s too much.” With an Omega that would be a fruitless effort as their body would cling tightly to him. But, as it is, Sam’s body is more than ready to release Dean’s thick knot and his spurting cock. Sam, however, is not. No matter what his biology wants of him.

“God no,” Sam finally finds the air to say, “But I need to get a hand on my cock. I need to…’’

Another mini orgasm hits Dean then and he bears down on Sam, burying his cock as far as he can get it. And when the tremors subside, he locks his arms around Sam’s waist, keeping them tied together as he carefully rolls them to the side. Sam follows with a moan when the movement causes Dean to shift inside of him.

“Lemme help,” Dean offers, so easily switching from ruthless, demanding Alpha to sweet, loving big brother. Sam likes this as well, the way Dean is so gentle and caring while they’re stuck together. And he knows it’s something reserved just for him, because while Dean is good to the Omegas he fucks, Sam knows he’s nothing like this with them.

He doesn’t kiss and nibble softly at the back of their necks. He doesn’t breathe them in and praise how good they are. His hands don’t roam in exploration all over their overheated bodies. And while he does make sure they’re satisfied, Sam knows he doesn’t whisper in their ear how beautiful and perfect they are as his hand travels south to bring them off.

Sam hisses when Dean’s hand cradles his knot, massaging softly at first, but growing more and more firm in his ministrations as Sam mutters his encouragement. “Feels so good, Dean. God yes. Jesus, just like that.”

And that’s how they finish, Dean expertly alternating their orgasms as he empties into Sam and Sam makes a puddle on the bed. By the time it’s over, they’re both sweaty and achy in the best of ways. And when Dean slips free, leaving Sam’s ass gaping and well used, he rolls Sam onto his back and brushes the hair off his face. Several chaste kisses are dropped on Sam’s lips and jaw and then Dean curls into his side, taking up residence in the empty space like it belongs to him. And Sam supposes it does.


End file.
